


yubikiri

by serpico



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, F/M, Guro, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpico/pseuds/serpico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tradition states that if you break a promise, you have to cut off your pinky finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yubikiri

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever wanted a fic where yuzu is yandere?? no?? well, theres one now.  
> warning for musicboxshipping, detailed descriptions of violence, and character death. if u cant handle those turn back now. otherwise, carry on

"You... what?"

This turn of events was certainly not supposed to happen. At least, that's what Yuzu had told herself when she'd stumbled upon Sora, toting a different duel disk, grasping what was once his duel opponent now encased in a card, a terrified expression on their face. He didn't have to turn around to recognize the source of the voice; almost immediately, his heart sank a little, and he didn't dare look towards her. He didn't think she would actually follow him here, yet there she was...

"Yuzu-neechan, I thought you were busy hanging out with Shishou."

"That was a lie," she admitted, though she didn't seem to care for it much. He finally turned to face the other, trying not to look into her eyes too much- the expression of anger, disbelief, and betrayal on her twisted features was evident. He was supposed to keep his role at Academia under wraps for just a bit longer, at least until the Maiami Championship. Yet, here they were- there's no way he could deny all that Yuzu had possibly seen and heard. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the worst.

"How long have you been standing here?" He shifted his weight to the other foot, flexing his free hand. There was a chance that he would have to end up facing Yuzu in a real duel this time, and he wasn't quite all that prepared for it. They'd faced off against each other multiple times, and she'd already seen him face off against other opponents, so she'd clearly stand a chance against him.

It almost seemed like forever before she responded, though it was only a couple of seconds. Time seemed to pass agonizingly slowly. "For about as long as you've been here, I guess."

That meant she'd seen the whole duel. She'd seen him insulting his opponent, belittling them, calling them scum. His true self. For some reason, this bothered him, though he'd told himself that it was simply because his cover was blown much too early than he wanted it to be. What bothered him was, how come Yuzu had bothered to follow him?

"How... how could you be so cruel like that?" Her speaking up almost shocked him and brought him out of his thoughts. "D... Dueling is for making people happy... isn't it? So why are you being so heartless, Sora?"

"I..." He didn't want to reveal more than Yuzu had already seen. As far as he knew, she was clueless to the whole situation. He could easily go back to Academia- that's right! He could go there and avoid this conversation and never have to see her ever again. His hand traveled towards the duel disk, but Yuzu was quick to catch his wrist before he could, closing the distance between them ever so slightly. He finally looked up at her, and that was when he noticed something wasn't right. Yuzu's face looked... different, somehow. There was something there, some hidden feeling that wasn't reflected in her eyes.

What was it...?

He dug in his pocket with the hand Yuzu wasn't currently holding and popped a sucker in his mouth. Green apple flavored; it was one of his favorite types, though he rolled it around in his mouth, gnawing on it gently out of apprehension. He hadn't quite seen the pink-haired girl so angry with him like this before, since she was always nice and gentle, though hot-tempered at certain times. Even she'd get a little fussy with him sometimes; though this wasn't the regular temper of someone who was his protege.

"How come you lied about hanging out with Shishou, and why did you follow me all the way here?"

"Answer my question first."

Sora impulsively let out a groan- clearly she wasn't going to let this go at all. "It was a sort of revenge duel, okay? I had a grudge against that guy that goes way back." A lie, but a good one nonetheless. Clearly, it was one she wouldn't see through that easily; if she could lie, then so can he. The look in her eyes changed and she let go of his wrist, seeming to accept his lie, but he could tell it raised more questions than solved them. "Now can you tell me why you were following me around like that?"

"Um, I..." She seemed hesitant to answer, looking for something to look at besides his face. Curiosity was grabbing at him, but... Yuzu was harmless.

"You... you don't have to answer. We can... we can keep a secret, right?"

She finally looked back up at him, offering a slight smile. He offered his pinky finger out to her, grinning back. "Promise?"

The pink-haired girl waited a moment. Then, she wrapped her pinky finger around his own, sealing the promise and making it official.

"Promise."

Unfortunately, there was more to that promise than he'd thought, as he'd soon found out.

\---

The next day went on normally, like they hadn't seen each other the night before. They hung out at You Show Duel school, trying their best to pay attention to the lesson like normal. Sora sat next to Yuuya, so he tried to make conversation with him- Yuzu following him was still eating at him, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He ducked underneath his already propped-up textbook to speak to him (it was there to hide the chocolate candy-riddled yogurt he was currently snacking on.)

"Hey, Shishou... did you spend time with Yuzu at all after school yesterday?" He whispered, so as not to draw attention to himself. Shuzo continued speaking about some summoning method he didn't quite care for. Yuuya turned, furrowing his brow at him.

"Huh? I spoke to her a little, but she said she had something to do and ran off... How come?" 

The shorter male shook his head in response, stuffing a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. "I dunno. I was just wondering, is all."

Yuuya raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. "Was she with you? You've been teaching her Fusion summoning lately, right?"

"Y..." He thought for a second. Surely, Yuzu was paying attention to the lesson being taught at the moment; besides, they weren't speaking loud enough for her to hear, so just talking about it a little with him would be fine. "Yeah. She... came running up to me. We didn't have a lesson that day, though."

As soon as he spoke about it, a horrifying thought came to him. She'd admitted to following him, but didn't say anything about the duel until it was over... Just what was she doing there all that time he hadn't seen her, then?

"I guess she just wanted to see you, then."

"Yeah, that makes sense..." Sora trailed off, spoon hanging out of the corner of his mouth absentmindedly. He was brought back out of his thoughts by Shuzo shouting at him.

"Didn't I tell you this before? No eating during a class session! ...How did you even manage to hide it from me for that long? Jeez..."

Sora stuck his tongue out, laughing like he hadn't realized what he was doing. Out of the corner of her eye, Yuzu stared at him, motionless.

Class didn't take long, and the moment they walked out of the duel school, everyone seemed to go their separate ways. Sora felt his phone buzz in his pocket and stopped to check it, skimming over the text. It was from Yuzu herself telling him to meet her at the warehouse at 6pm sharp. That wasn't a problem for him; he didn't quite have much to do anyway, and she usually contacted him whenever she wanted to have an impromptu Fusion lesson. He decided he'd make a quick stop by the convenience store to get snacks for the both of them once he decided to go to his destined location, but for now, he just needed to relax somewhere and maybe eat a lollipop or two.

Yuzu had other plans. She looked towards the disappearing form of Yuuya.

\---

He ended up thinking about Yuzu more than he'd expected to.

Friendship wasn't important to him; he'd only gotten attached to Yuuya because of his Pendulum summoning method. It was only by chance that he'd gotten wrapped up in the lives of his other friends, too. Yuzu was the one who wanted him to teach her how to Fusion summon, and he couldn't just turn her down, after all. It was just a simple distraction from his main mission; it wouldn't hinder or help him anyway, so he decided he might as well teach her. So... just when was it that her smile became important to him, and he'd started to miss that bright expression on her face?

He honestly wasn't sure.

Sora gulped down the rest of the fruit juice he'd bought at the konbini. It was pretty sweet, but not quite tangy enough for him to enjoy; he was lucky it was so cheap or it would've been a waste of money. It was almost time to head to the warehouse, and he didn't want to be late.

The setting sun basked Maiami City in a golden, almost ethereal glow, the shadows stretching further across the street. At this hour, the weather was pleasant; few clouds were in the sky, and it was neither too hot nor too cold, and the population of pedestrians on the street was dwindling compared to the busy streets of people trying to get to work or school. While it was nice to look at sometimes, it wasn't much compared to the gorgeous view of the sun setting over the ocean back at Academia.

He weighed the bag of snacks in his other arm, thinking that he should have bought them a bit later than he had, as carrying the bag was starting to get a little tiresome. However, the warehouse wasn't too far away from where he was walking, so he could stand to carry it a little longer.

The sun was almost gone behind the ocean when he'd arrived at the warehouse. Because the large piles of cargo were blocking the little rays of sunlight left, it left nearly the whole area in shade. He was glad he already knew which of the buildings he'd have to go in, otherwise it would have been a nightmare to navigate.

Inside the warehouse, all sounds of the town outside seemed to cease. The building was cold and the air felt stiff- not quite a very welcome change from the town's usual warm atmosphere. The only light present inside was the natural light from outside, and even then it did little to illuminate the interior of the building. Sora squinted and stepped forward cautiously. Granted, it was nearly all empty space, but he couldn't quite be too sure. 

He stepped in some sort of substance- he could only tell by the sound it produced- and quickly drew back, scrunching up his nose. Whatever it was, it certainly hadn't been here before today, but the thought that an animal or something else could've run through here made him a bit queasy. On his boots, too! Sheesh...

His foot hit a hard surface, however, and he began to doubt that it was something so innocent (yet disgusting) as animal droppings. Was it... someone's head? He squinted down at it, trying to make sense of what he could possibly have stumbled upon with the little light from outside.

While it was shrouded in darkness and had almost unidentifiable features, he could tell it was a human body. Whether passed out or dead- he couldn't tell. The body's skin was cold to the touch as far as he knew from just prodding it, but it could've been because of the warehouse's chilly air. There was a possibility that whatever he'd just stepped in was blood and... it was best to stop that train of thought before it head into terrifying territory. What he really needed to do was find out who the hell it could possibly be.

He set the bag of confectioneries on a dry spot on the ground and stooped down, reaching out to touch the body. There was no doubt about it; the skin was cold to the touch and he couldn't feel a pulse,  but his hand moved over a different area and he felt what he thought was shaped like a pair of goggles. That was when his heart almost stopped. No way, the only person he knew who wore goggles was...

"You got here pretty early, Sora."

Upon hearing the voice, familiar yet seeming to have come out of nowhere, he turned. There stood a feminine figure, back facing the light of the outside and illuminating her figure in an almost eerie way, her shadow cast long against the ground. Her eyes seemed to glow against the darkness, though they reflected nothing, and she had a smile on her face despite what she was possibly faced with. Though it was hard to tell and his eyes could've easily been deceiving him, he thought he spotted a faint glimmer of a shiny object on her person- perhaps her bracelet. She was carrying a bag, too- perhaps she'd thought of bringing snacks along as well?

"Y-Yuzu-neechan..." He didn't realize how much his voice was wavering, but he stood, picking up his own bag as he did so. Had she already noticed the corpse next to him, or was she still oblivious to the fact that someone close to them was dead, possibly murdered, right in the place they were going to meet up? She walked towards him, the gentle yet somewhat eerie smile still on her face, until her eyes met the crumpled form next to him. Her eyes, however, still reflected nothing; it was like she wasn't even looking at him or the body.

"You know... I kinda did have to get rid of him. Yuuya-kun, that is."

What?

He blinked at her in disbelief, dropping the bag. Was she... Did she just admit to killing him? His brow furrowed, unsure if he could stand to look at her- not like he could see her face very well anyway, except for those _dead eyes_. They seemed to pierce through everything, even his soul. So that was the strange look she'd had, back when he was dueling that XYZ user... It almost made sense. Almost.

Sora didn't ask for an explanation, but a questioning look was in his eyes. Yuzu continued anyway. "You were always following him around! Saying things like Shishou this, Shishou that... He didn't even really like you at first, you know? _I_ did! I wholeheartedly accepted you from the start, even when you pulled out those eerie-looking fusions! I didn't tell a soul about that duel between you and that other guy..."

All he could do was listen, somewhat in awe. The reason she'd wanted him to teach her Fusion so badly, the reason she'd schedule impromptu lessons with him despite the fact that she seemed to get everything about that method down perfectly, and the reason she'd been in such a hurry to leave Yuuya...

"You were following me around the whole time?..." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a fear-filled statement. There was absolutely no way Yuzu, a bright, cheerful girl who cared for her friends- especially Yuuya- could have done all this. It was almost like a flip in her personality. He was too deep in his own thoughts, wondering how the hell he could've gotten himself stuck in this situation, that he didn't notice her pulling a cleaver out from behind her back.

"You're pretty smart! Too bad you weren't wise enough to keep a pinky promise... You know what the consequences are, right?"

He shook his head, blinking. There was turning people into cards, and that he could do without a problem, but straight up murdering people who weren't XYZ users...

"I- I have to go report this to the police. You straight up killed Shi-- no, Yuuya!" He tried to make a break for it, but found himself stuck in the same spot. He'd been so stuck in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Yuzu tightening a handcuff on him, linking his arm with her own; the one that held the cleaver. She simply smiled at him. Sora longed for her smile, and yet, this was all he'd gotten...

"You're not going anywhere, Sora. Not as long as you broke my promise." She'd even been perceptive enough to cuff his non-dueling arm, effectively making any sort of escape back to Academia impossible. Didn't they know he was in trouble? Why weren't they helping him? "Thank you for buying the candies, by the way. It makes me so happy that you thought of me enough to buy things... we can eat them after I get this over with." With that, she'd raised her cuffed arm and brought his other hand to her, despite his struggling. It was clear she wasn't going to let him get away, and there was no way out for him. He was... he was going to die at the hands of this girl. The thought made him almost sick. He couldn't complete his mission because of something completely unrelated...

He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of the cleaver against his pinky finger, and inhaled sharply, not saying a word. Shiunin Sora didn't beg for anything, at least not the true Sora, and he definitely wasn't going to start now. He knew that any sort of protest would fall on deaf ears. He tried his best not to scream when she'd started to perform a sawing motion, the teeth of the knife already digging into his skin. It was just a pinky, it wasn't like she was chopping off his whole hand... yet tears still pricked at his eyes. She was nearly at the bone now, and he could already feel the strands of muscle snapping with each cut she made. He couldn't squirm, he could only watch the glimmer of the cleaver as it sawed back and forth into the bone, successfully severing his pinky from the rest of his hand. It hurt, and the pain was all he could think about, tears blurring his already limited vision.

He was fading in and out as Yuzu kneeled, tugging Sora down with her- he felt too dizzy to stand, anyway- and dug out different medical items. He felt the pressure of a slightly dampened cloth, and it brought him back to reality. She even lied him down on the ground as she wrapped the wound in gauze and bandages- she had really, definitely thought this through. He turned his head, almost shocked when he was met with Yuuya's cold, dead expression. That's right... this girl had just killed her best friend and cut off the pinky finger of the guy she apparently liked, and yet here she was, still tending to his wound immediately after. She couldn't even bother to dispose of the body properly...

"Yuzu-neechan..." Addressing her like that now made a sick feeling rise in his throat. "I'm sure we're even now, so can you let me go...?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully as she wrapped up the last of the bandages. "You'll get to stay with me forever."

"What about your dad? What about the other kids at You Show, what about Yuuya's mom? Won't they think something's up and look for y-... us?"

She let out a giggle. "It's okay. We'll hide and they'll never find us. I don't care about anything else now that you're here with me, Sora."

He wasn't quite sure what he felt about her now. Her smile was too far gone to appreciate now; her kindness forced and hiding an ulterior motive. He could only lie there and think about the circumstances that led to this moment right now. As long as he didn't talk back, he wasn't in any immediate danger.

Despite the chill and darkness of the warehouse, and the trauma of the events that unfolded, he felt a sort of calmness rise from deep within him, though whether it was due to shock, he couldn't quite tell. He dug into the bag of confectioneries next to him and pulled out a sucker- green apple, one of his favorite types.


End file.
